Personal grooming for many persons includes detailed attention to the hair and facial features. This attention requires careful examination of the head and face from all angles and under adequate illumination. In the home it is possible to install mirrors and lights which will enable viewing from the necessary angles to aid in the application of cosmetics and in grooming of the hair. The conveniences of home are not always available when travelling, and there is a real need for a portable vanity case. In the past portable vanity cases have been provided with mirrors and lights for illumination, but no vanity case has provided the combination of storage for toilet articles with front and back, hands-free, illuminated viewing.